A voice to remember
by SSOTVDG
Summary: His eyes caught sight of a path being cut through the green grass surrounding the lightly rough cobblestone path he stood on. He kneeled to a baby snake slithering onto the smooth walkway. He smiled lovingly,hissed... and it begain. SS/hp/Dm SLASH/YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

_**::Warning/pairing/disclaimer/notes:: **_

_**This is Slash/yaoi. Severus Snape X Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy, which means threesomes and all that goodness...in that exact order. There's a bottom!harry and a dominate top!snape with a sub. Dominate Draco! Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the plot, the florist shop in my head and the song... I AM B.M.P not J.K.R.I made up the names... I don't make money from this stuff, I do this of my own free will!!! this is a multi-chapter fic. I do not know, at the moment, where I'm taking this and how far I'm taking it...updates are sporadic...**_

_**~Parstletongue~**_

_thoughts_

"speech"

So I now present my plot:

_**A VOICE TO REMEMBER**_

A man's voice, so soft and calming. A slow whisper, singing:

Come little children come play with them all.

If you do not the devil surely will come.

Tell them not once but to surely go.

If you do not the devil will get you all.

Will you not listen my dear little boy?

Go now, go now before it's a blur!

Will you not go my dear little girl?

Go now, go now, you will surely be late!

Go now, go now, you are surely late!

Go now, go now, before its a blur!

X one, X two go now, hurry along!

If you do not he will surely come!

Go now, go now before it's a blur!

Go now, go now before its a blur!

Softer and softer the voice would sing, echoing, the sound reverberating off the walls. The man stood near the window, staring out at the cherry blossoms littering the ground, watching them float softly to the grassy ground. A wind blows by, rustling the sweet flowers off the tree, caressing the man's hair. The man in turn sighed, running a hand through the black messy locks of hair framing the mans face- staring at his reflection in the shops large window. Sort black, messy, hair, vibrant eyes like molten malachite[1], golden-hued skin from many hours spent in sunlight... black clad from head to toe, save the green crest hanging on a chain form his neck. He smiled lazily at his apron-adorned body and patted the window before side stepping to his right and out of the door there. The man inhaled the earthly scent surrounding him, gazing lovingly out at the just-setting-sun.

His eyes caught sight of a path being cut through the green grass surrounding the lightly rough cobblestone path he stood on. He kneeled to see a baby snake slither onto the smooth walkway. He smiled lovingly and hissed at it.

_**~Hello little one.~**_

The snake instantly stops, flicking it's tongue out- tasting the air- setting its sight on the vibrant eyed beauty. The little slithering animal gave an enthusiastic curl of its tail before hissing at the man

_**~A speaker?~**_

The man smiled.

_**~Yes, that I am, little one.~**_

The snake curled and unraveled itself before sitting up so that its upper body was vertical.

_**~What is your name, speaker?~**_

The man leaned back, plopping his-self onto his arse, folding his legs in front of him.

_**~I am Harry Potter. What's your name?~**_

The snakes tail curled again, the serpents body swaying

_**~I do not have a name, Speaker.~**_

The man, Harry, Looked put-out by this and decided to ask:

_**~Did your mother have a name?~**_

The snake hissed, unintelligibly

_**~No...~**_

The snake weaved its body back and forth, but at Harry's look, the snakes sarcasm went unnoticed.

_**~Of course my creator had a name, yes, Nagini.~**_

Harry's breath hitched at that. _Tom Riddles familiar, his hocrux, had babies!?_

_**~Your fath- your other creator?~**_

_**~Yes. Went by the name of Rephotsirch.~**_

_**~Did Rephotsirch have a master?~**_

_**~Yes.~**_

The snake blinked, showing its white lids longer than necessary. Harry blanched. It was his luck to get a sarcastic and eye-rolling snake travel through his gardens. He sighed and settled for another question.

_**~Your fathers master was Salazar Slytherin, wasn't he?~**_

_**~Yes, Speaker.~**_

_Could snakes sound exasperated? _Harry would bet his fortune that this was a snake that could.

_**~Wow... that's....amazing.~**_

_**~You bore me with your human slang, speaker.~**_

Harry wanted to pin the snake with a glare but refrained.

_**~So you will grow up to be the size of a basilisk?~**_

_**~Perhaps.~**_

Harry smiled sympathetically. Basilisk genetics paired with Nagini... this little snake-ling was going to be a fair size, but probably smaller that the chamber of secrets basilisk...

_**~Listen, little one... Would you like to live with me?~**_

The snake hissed nothing for a moment and began flexing its tail

_**~You are offering to shelter me, speaker?~**_

Harry smiled, _such a cute thing._

_**~Yes, I am little one. I am offering you shelter, a companion, food...~**_

_**~Mice?~**_

_**~Anything you want, little one.~**_

_**~Yellow Tailed Swaqulants?~**_

Harry paused... the little snake wanted flowers to eat?

_**~Anything.~**_

_**~I accept your offer.~**_

Harry smiled and reached for the small snake, picking it up. The little serpent wrapped its body around Harry's fore arm, its head in the mans other hand.

_**~First order of business is giving you a name...~**_

The little serpent tightened its hold on Harry's arm briefly as Harry rambled off names, but immediately loosened upon hearing 'Seilan' and Harry smiled

_**~Seilan it is then.~**_

**-xXx-**

**Two years later**

A Crash was heard before several female screeches and yells echoed. Harry rushed out of the freezer in the back room and to the front of his florist shop to see Seilan sprawled out of his cage on the floor hissing and protecting a counter laden with flowers- more specifically Yellow Tailed Swaqulants. Harry sighed and assessed the damage:

Two broken vases and a smashed glass case

all of which several of the women had run into during there flee out side of the shop. He rubbed his temples and walked to where Seilan was sprawled hissing at the women gathered out side of the shop and picked the, now, large snake up. He placed his Slithering companion around his shoulders and waved for the women to come inside. He apologized for his 'pet's' mishap and gave the women an extra four-flower courtesy to their orders, all the while said females kept there distance from Harry now that he was snake clad. After all of the women had left Harry spelled the glass mess away he began hissing furiously at the snake.

_**~Sei! How many times have I told you that the Yellow Tailed Swaqulants are not just yours!~**_

_**~When you-~**_

Harry cut the snake off and hissed angrily

_**~You can have as many as you want! But they where costumers who ordered those flowers!!~**_

_**~Those pesky human females cant have **_**my****_ Yellow Tailed Swaqulants! There mine!~_**

_**~Sei, I can give you as much as you want, and you know that!~**_

_**~There **_**mine****_!~_**

suddenly an idea hit Harry like a sack of bricks!

_**~Sei... the flowers I give to my customers are fake... I made them look like **_**your ****_Yellow Tailed Swaqulants...~_**

Silently Harry was praying to every deity there was for Seilan to not call his bluff, but all the snake did was give the equivalent of a huff in parseltongue and tighten around Harry's shoulders before Slytherin his way down the mans leg to the floor.

_**~Im going to terrorize the mice in the backyard and make the frogs try and eat them again.~**_

Harry chuckled at the memory the first time Seilan came rushing into his room happier then the sun just to show him if he hissed at just the right frequency the mice would go deaf and blind and run into the frogs... then the memory of finding out Seilan had the gift of levitating small things hit him and a picture of The snake making mice fly to watch frogs choke came to mind and he chuckled, shivering at the graphicness of the scene.

Harry sighed and looked about his shop one more time before heading to the far side in the back, rearranging the display bouquets. He heard footsteps and talking so decided to listen in as he moved vases and rearranged the flower assortments. "Im telling you, sev., mother said one of her friends went there and said the quality was amazing!" He tilted his head, that voice was familiar... but why? "Im sure it is, Dragon." So was that voice!... but how how that deep one sent shivers down his spine. "So what if she wouldn't give you the floo address! She said it was more... oh bullocks... what did she say?"

"That was not why I was frustrated with her... and I quote 'the scenery is to die for' end quote" "Because she sent us to be errand boys?" "As much as that comes close, i-" "Oh! Because she said the potions quality rivaled your brilliant work?" Could they be talking about his shop? For all he knew he was the only florist shop that sold potions... **smack!** Harry winced, _That must've hurt_. "Ow! What the hell you snarky bastard!" He chuckled, these two where lively... "Watch your tongue, we are in public." A huff.... then it became quiet.

The bell to signal the door had been opened sounded, Harry just kept diligently working to his hearts content as he noted only one person stepped into his shop. The one with the Higher voice. "Good day, I am here for an A_nimae in nebula_ potion and a package of dried Snuy and-..." the mans words where cut off as Harry turned around "Any thing-..." "Potter?" Harry stood stunned for a moment...what was the heir to the Malfoy fortune doing in his shop? "Malfoy?" They stared at each other momentarily. a male scream of "Stupefy!" was heard then a undignified yelp and a slue of curses.

Harry rushed outside, followed by Malfoy to find one Severus Snape piled into a heap in the air. Malfoy and Snape then yelled "Potter!" Harry chuckled _Old times._ He thought wryly. Seilan slithered from the side of the house then, making Harry chuckle before hissing _**~Sei, Put him down.~**_ the snake hissed venomously at Snape then edged closer to Harry _**~The human male was sneaking around! He should be punished, little one!~ **_Harry chuckled at the remark. For two reasons:

one: He was now the little one and

two: Serves the man right for sneaking around someone elses property

...But then again seeing frogs eat mice would have anyone coming to investigate. He shook his head before glancing at a slightly distraught Malfoy and hissed _**~Sei, I know him. Put him down.~ **_and just as Harry order, Snape began to fall unceremoniously out of the air. Loudly, Harry hissed _**~Slowly!~ **_ and then Snape was being lowered instead of falling out of the air. When the man had righted himself he glared at Harry, but the snake next to Harry hissed, spitting venom, he edged away slightly. Harry gave a stern look to Seilan before sighing and looking at both of his school rivals. The air turned awkward in the outstretched silence so Harry cleared his throat "Right, what you came here for."

_**A/N: So, how'd you like it?**_

_**If your following my story "From sarcastic to literal" I am almost dome typing up the next chapter! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A VOICE TO REMEMBER**_

_**A/N: Danke to all of those who reviewed, added my story and me to your favorites as well as those who put me and this story on their alert list. My humblest thanks to all of you. :) Sorry it took so long for me to update... but I've been having a few issues. Thank you to all that have been patient and not sniping at me... though I could do with your skills in sniping at my partner, if you're interested? Hahahahaha.**_

Harry sighed as he bent down, allowing Seilan to slither up his arm and rest across his shoulders, having no difficulty standing with the rather large snake coiled around him. He looked at the two men in front of him and gestured to the front of his shop/house and led them back inside, making sure to hiss at Seilan for the snake to behave in company, but the snakes reply was:

_**~You have never openly spoke to me around people, what makes these two sneaky humans an exception?~**_

Harry rubbed his forehead _**~I'll tell you later, just behave for now~**_

The snake just tightened its hold on Harry and hissed at the two wizards. Making Draco take a step back, and Snape scowl.

Harry ran a hand down Seilan's upper body and looked the two men over "You said you needed An Animae in nebula potion and a package of dried Snuy and...?" Severus choose to answer "...A good explanation of why _you_ where the recommended apothecary to came to when your potions skills are obviously rubbish, so who, Potter, is actually making and harvesting what you cannot?"

Harry huffed "Well, Snape, I've become quite accomplished in potions since the defeat of Tom, and have honed my _skills at potions_ over the course of many years with the help of many masters." Severus sneered at the boy "And who, per say, is master enough to teach you? Considering the only true master you've laid eyes on is standing before you, Potter?"

Seilan was becoming quite agitated at this and hissed again at the man, but Harry didn't seem to much mind his former potions professors tone as much as Sei did, and continued speaking "For starters, professor, you should read the paper and not sit in your labs like the dungeon bat you are, you would have known that I have not only been taught by Madame Morgenstern, but two very accomplished potions masters to date: Master Aevi and Monsieur Casser."

For a moment both men where awestruck, but Harry continued "...plus being the only living heir of Slytherin does the mind good when you have library's full of Salazar Slytherins potions texts, journals... and I guess I can add you in professor, for your oh-so-kind ways of teaching me the basics."

He Gave a small glare at his former professor before turning and grabbing a box labeled 'Dry Snuy' and set it on the counter. Harry then took to staring at the two while he pet Seilan, the snake hissing happily. **~It's amazing, little one, how your language makes them act so! They cannot even speak!~**

Severus looked at the snake then at Harry "..And how did you, Potter, manage to train under a Monsieur Casser? When the man only accepts students that make a leap in the field? Not to mention the man is dyeing." Harry grinned at this "Well, you see: I went all the way to Antarctica for two years doing research. Found organic traces of bugs and plants there°, so being the wizard I am I put the traces under stasis and brought them back here with me, managed to grow them from the traces I found. Colchicum bivonae Apollo, there called, but not any Colchicum bivonae Apollo." He paused and run his knuckle across Seilan's chin.

"Oh no- the ones I found made only one small cluster, with four red blooms, petals concave, and a central purple star, when they usually make two, large flower clusters, each bearing up to 6 sumptuous, cup-shaped, beautifully chequered bright violet blooms with a central white star... isn't that something professor?" then man in turn probably wanted to say it was a hoax, but Harry continued. "I found that inhaling the pollen, was an hallucinogen, but the main thing the plant did as an ingredient, that when mixed with a particular cross-bred snake venom the potion could cure a disease called_ Cubiculum mortuus_."

The two men stared perplexed at Harry. "So, I took that lovely concoction to Monsieur Casser, and he was delighted to take the potion for me. It worked, obviously, and he told me he would gladly take me on as an apprentice. So, with the help of a handy time-turner I inherited we sailed through six years of apprenticeship in a year, and here I am, twenty four, the youngest master taught by all of my masters and mistress." He smiled down at Seilan before looking up at his former professor "Anything else?"

Draco then spoke up "Perhaps a cup of tea?" Harry smiled "Certainly." he turned to Severus "if the professor here dose not object?" Snape snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at Draco "At least your rubbish manners have picked up." Harry smiled again and led them behind the counter to a door, and down three flights of steps to another door that led to a kitchen, where he motioned both men to sit at his six-seat table.

As Harry went to his tea cupboard Draco said "...and I thought Sev. Was the dungeon bat." Harry just chuckled and poured the tea into the teapot, filling it with water before setting it on the table and heating it with the flick of his wrist, as well as setting three tea cups, sugar and cream on the table. He smiled and sat down, making sure to pour his guests tea first before his own. He took a sip and then blew on it, placing at Seilan's mouth and tipping it so the snake could have a sip as well before gently replaced his cup, watching as the two men stared at him. Harry cleared his throat and chuckled "Yes, well... How have you two been since the war?"

Draco snorted into his tea cup and replaced it with mock- politeness before looking at Severus, the man staring at his cup before saying "I do believe that you, Mr. Potter have some explaining to do." Harry tilted his head "I do, do I?" Draco apparently had caught on then and turned to look at Harry "Yes you do. Considering-" Harry chuckled "No more explaining needed. I am now just a humble florist selling potions on-" Severus slammed his fist on the table, making Harry jump "Harry James Potter. A man named Vernon Drusley was recently arrested three weeks ago on charges of abuse, rape, and public distribution of tapes made during said sessions."

Seilan began hissing then.

**~Why do these men tell you these things? Do they want you to feel sorry for them because they where violated my some muggle?~**

Harry paled , clenching his teacup so hard it shattered in his hand. He sat there, staring at the hot bloody mess. Seilan began hissing and rubbing against Harry before dripping its saliva on the boy, making Severus startle and pull his wand but the boy just vanished the mess and stood "I have no recollection of anyone named that, and I do believe it is time for me to get you your things and see you off."

Draco stood and walked in front of the vanquisher "He had raped little boys, including his own son... the videos and incriminating pictures where all over the prophet... there where at least two dozen that where never released, and only a select few order members where permitted to know..."

There was a drawn out pause before Draco continued "Harry... why didn't-..." and the hand that the boy went to place on Harry was slapped away "I said I didn't know." the raven glaring daggers at the blonde. Severus looked up at Harry and Draco before placing his wand on the table- showing a very high level of trust- and spoke "The man was taken to Azkaban where he stayed under maximum torture for two weeks before being given the kiss just days ago." Harry seemed to become lax at that and plopped down in his seat.

Several moments passed by before Harry put his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands and began to cry, sobbing, his body shaking at his years poured out. Draco and Severus exchanged a look before Malfoy got on his knees, running a hand through Harry's hair before slipping his arms around the crying boys torso, said boy flinging himself at the boy on the floor.

...and they stayed like that for many minutes: Harry with his arms wrapped around Draco's neck, sobbing into his shoulder as the blonde held tightly to the boy sliding off the chair in front of him, trying to hold back his tears. Soon enough the chair tipped and clattered to its side, Harry kneeling on the floor holding onto Draco as the boy sniffled and he wailed, the man still sitting at the table having his head tilted to the side, watching the two young men cry together as silent tears made there way down the former professors cheeks onto the wooden table, nothing but a mist of mournfulness to let his tears glide through before impact.

_**°National geographic news says they found traces of plant and bug organic tissues in Antarctica.**_

_**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is revealing to where the rest of the plot heads, and has taken a dramatic turn, so please let me know how you like it? ...because this will be my last post for a while.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A VOICE TO REMEMBER**_

_**A/N: So, I lied. I'm posting sooner than expected... I find I'm having difficulties not only in the social sense, but academic as well. (My scripting class) so, the best way I have right now is to empty my head, get into my nue-zone, and the way that happens is by writing! So, without further adieu, I present you my plot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I don't make money off of this... The only thing I own is Seilan, my pretty song(s),my heretical plot... and my imaginary friends mimi and bob.. :)**_

Harry awoke to a sweet song he had heard many times before... one that threatened to lull him to sleep at any moment. He knew the versus by heart and knew them in many different languages, including some that probably needed the Rosetta stone if they where written. The pure... emotion that was hidden in the words, how the sound, pitch- frequency at which it all resonated was just so... averaged of all the best words... and there still wasn't a word to describe how beautiful it made Harry feel.

_**~When I come, you see- how vulgar and mean, how I step, **_

_**strut, **_

_**tumble and wean. **_

_**It was never heard- oh no!- just seen.**_

_**The evil, **_

_**what was it's name? **_

_**hell! It's me!**_

_**The evil, so cleaver and oh so mean!**_

_**The evil,**_

_**who could stand it?**_

_**Such an endeavor- not clean.**_

_**The good!**_

_**Fuck that,**_

_**so dirty and obscene!**_

_**Oh hell, that's me, shut up and see.**_

_**The dirty, foul clever endeavor who set about cleaning and weaning, such a charm!**_

_**...But no! They don't see! How could they, there clean!**_

_**Play dirty, vulgar! Obscene! **_

_**Genocide- you're insane! They all yell and scream.**_

_**Oh how to differ, to beg! Oh- how to please.**_

_**To toss ,turn, to toil, to tumble- stir once not twice for dirty ol' me!**_

_**The evil,**_

_**that's me.**_

_**The hell with it, I remember the name,**_

_**but who the fuck cares, 'cause you all got me!~**_

Through sleep hazy eves he smiled- that was his song Seilan was singing. He became aware of the massive snake, and its massive weight, as he inhaled the sweet scent of his room. He smiled lazily up at the ceiling before petting Seilan, hissing at his companion of six years.

_**~Thank you, Sei.~**_

_**~Little one!~**_

A loud thunk resounded in the room seconds later, a grumbling string of mumbled curses following before Harry saw the face of his once-professor. "Bloody snake!" the man practically snarled and instantly the man drew his reddened hand to his chest, Seilan having thwacked the man in the hand with his tail. Harry gazed curiously at said pale man and angled his head sideways on the pillow- blinking the starchy feeling away from his eyes before he smiled "Professor."

The mans face turned grim as he stopped glaring at Harry's bed-mate at looked at the boy. Harry's smile wavered a bit before he said "Oh! Right, you're not my professor anymore... it would be Snape then... Mr. Snape." ...but the look Harry received he chuckled and said "Right. Severus it is then." Before pushing Seilan gently from his chest so he could sit up. The snake instantly hissing

_**~I have protected my little one from these magical humans, and the little one converses with them?~**_\

Harry looked down at his snake

_**~What happened when I fell asleep?~**_

_**~Aside from you pushing me aside in favor of a strange magical human? The scaredy-mouse carried you in here. I tried to protect little one, but the raven put me in one of your bubbles... telling me they where friends with you. I allowed scaredy-mouse to bring little one into little ones room to sleep, and scaredy-mouse went to bite you! So I tried to bite scaredy-mouse, but raven bubbled me again... Raven and scaredy-mouse have been sneaking around home again, but I wanted to protect little one so I stayed with little one. I sang for little one over and over but little one did not wake up... So I sang your song, little one and you not sleep any more! So I get raven.~**_

Harry then smiled at his sweet snake and kissed his head.

_**~Thank you Seilan.~**_

Severus, taking note of the conversation cleared his throat. "Harry..." The boy in turn looked up at the older man, absent mindedly petting Seilan "Do you wish to... talk about what has happened?" Though he knew the man to be quite cold and unresponsive, the emotion lacing the voice was still astounding to him.

_**~You do not have to answer little one. The raven is a mean magical human. Do not speak to raven.~**_

"Not really."

"Will you?"

_**~Little one! The raven is Playing a game!~**_

"Maybe..."

"Harry... I want to know what happened... will you please tell me?" The desperation was clear in the voice... But for the life of him, Harry could not wrap his mind around everything that had happened.

_**~Oh! I see little one! Raven wishes to play with the frogs! You are hurting little one!~**_

"I-"

_**~Blast the raven! The raven has entered himself in the grai-anti little one uses to stop my fun! Where is the switch like little one has?~**_

Harry stopped his hesitant speech as both he and Severus watched as the snakes tail probed and poked at Severus' leg... and after a moment of staring Seilan stopped and let out an irritated hiss

_**~Why dose the raven have no gravi-anti switch!?~**_

Harry sighed and pet Seilan's head, effectively stopping Seilan's plans of tickling the man. The boy looked up at Severus before casting his eyes downward at his hands. "I.... after the war I was tired of being the poster boy... I... I cut off communication with the wizarding world and took my parents money and bought this little tore up-run down house. It practically looked like the shrieking shack when I bought it. I bought it from this old couple... I gave them one hundred thousand dollars for a shrieking shack and and acre of land... too much, right? No. I couldn't see the couple in so much turmoil... so I gave them a shite load of money. They refused, of course... but I insisted, and after a while they gave in."

"After the couple had left... I vowed not to use my magic... After what I had to do I just couldn't stomach it. So, by hand I fixed the house... I dug through the basement on my hands and knees with a shovel and a window to through things through. I dug and I dug until I had dug deep enough to set up many underground levels... And had sucessufully created many stable levels in which I could then live. I then worked on building more, and stabilizing the upper half... I built a store front as well as a two story home for myself."

"...and throughout my whole year of construction there was this little garden growing around my home...and in inspiration I started a flower shop. The year after that I spent with my shop... but after a while I began to become intrigued with what else my plants could be used for. I started following random herbology news... and one day an article on the weeping willows leaves could be used in a sedative potion. I then began to search for potions books... magazines... and I stumbled upon the books in my attic to find a copy of a potions textbook. So... from there I read and read until I had learned all I could from the books. I turned to the darker side of potions."

"I was highly intrigued by potions by then and had began to seek out Madame Morgenstern. She was a sweet woman and I convinced her to teach me... she gave me a test she said no one could have passed better, a lie of course, and began to teach me. We both had come to an understanding that after one month that we knew all the same things and she could not teach me so I went to seek out Master Aevi. He in turn, had some to teach me. So for that year I was his apprentice... and by the end of that year he congratulated me and took me for my masters test. I passed, But was still in search. I spent several months looking for another master, in which time I started to sell potions out of my flower shop. I found Sei in those months... and then I found Monsieur Casser." 

"From there you now what happened." He paused and looked up to see Severus looking at him with curiosity. He happened to glance over where he saw Draco sitting in a chair at the other end of the room... Obviously only to stay away from Seilan. Said snake was purring from Harry's hands attention.

"...But after my... time with Monsieur Casser was up and I had taken numerous masters tests... I was released at level six, like you where when you developed the wolfbane potion.... I from then on continued and did practical work from there on. I obtained level seven and soon eight, where I was when I was frequently visiting a hospital run by wizards for muggles. I was creating and supplying medicine to them... When I run into my uncle. He immediately began to heckle me... and... attempt to physically attack me... I left then. Went back to my town far far away from the hospital... where I faded into a deep depression that lasted two years."

"In that time Seilan was taking care of me, everyday... and he did the best he could... but my nightmares kept me down. You see... The tapes you found are not lies, they are true... but I assume you only found the select few from about me being from eight to my teen years... because he had done it since I was four. And recorded every session. One night though... when I was eight I was angered that he had not let me out of my cupboard for two weeks... and burned the tapes he had. That got me the worst beating of all, excluding right before I left. My uncle... That man... has caused me so much pain... and for two years I dealt with that depression, that agony... having to practically re-live all the beatings, rape... starvation and mental abuse...."

Harry sniffled and gazed lovingly at Seilan. "My Seilan helped me all through it... and when I came out of my depression I was determined to put it all behind me. The years after that where spent selling flowers and potions, refining my skills with magic and brewing. I can now do the things I could not do... Wandless magic... multi-task... no matter how absurd that sounds... and now here I am..."

Severus and Draco had both taken up to sitting on either side of Harry, and he had to admit he felt safe there between his school rivalry and his snarky potions master, arch-nemesis' in a sense if he thought a bout it... but now he felt content... and he voiced that.

"I feel... content with you both like this... like I am cocooned within a protective bubble. I know Seilan can't do that... so that only leaves two other people..." He sighed and stroked Sei behind his eyes, his fingertips traveling over the scales smoothly. Then Harry stiffened. The dread he carried the years he had been away wasn't there anymore... but that wasn't-it couldn't be... could it? He recalled being a bit shocked... but the dread and stuffed feeling wasn't there... nor was it there now with them. So it must have been it.

Harry looked between the two "You know something." They both seemed to become alert at that and Harry narrowed his eyes "You didn't just stumble upon me... you where searching." He wanted to grind his teeth. How stupid of him! "That's why I couldn't recognize the voices outside my shop. You had set up a re-playable sonarus variation and recorded your voices and added a cunfunded charm to the sound. You had to make sure I was actually there!" he raised his voice, and both men flinched.

"You both looked and found my signature on the alert wards, so while one of you where analyzing the wards for the slight chance of a trick, one of you went to check if it was me. I knew no one had ordered that particular potion in months... You both came here looking for me. But why!?" Harry's hand had stopped petting Seilan and Draco had risen "Harry..." But the boy was having none of it. "Seven years... Oh Merlin! Seven years! Please don't... Oh Hera, Marduk and Merlin! You're not serious!" Both men looked slightly guilty and sad at the outburst, Draco flinching at the words, it finally clicking for Harry.

"You're vampires."

_**A/N: Ah, a twist. :) Don't hate me. I just went with the flow... Tell me what you think? I was planning on making this longer... but I thought suspense was in order. :) Reviews are hot sex in the shower, if that's what you're into. ;) for all others... well... ill reply with much love. Thank you for reading. Until next time. ~SSOTVDG**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A VOICE TO REMEMBER**_

_**A/N:Okay, big thanks to my reviewers! A few things before I start.**_

_**1.)To: GeneveRashkae- I hope the last chapter was to your liking. :)**_

_**To: DJFireHawk- I'm glad you liked the first chapters song, I meant to add in the last chapter that you inspired that song. :) hope you like it.**_

_**and**_

_**3.)A huge thank you to SnowKissYuki! For this person inspired me to actually get the second, third and now the fourth chapter out. Big thanks, and I hope this quells some of your curiosity. I thank you a lot. :)**_

_**I wish to say thank you to The Eye Behind The Mask and SnowKissYuki for giving me an idea... with just your penn names. Multos Amas. (Much love)**_

_**also... To put the mast recent adders on the spot: MilenaLindsey and mandisash**_

_**I get to watch the adds with no reviews. Not even a hi! *pouts***_

"_You both looked and found my signature on the alert wards, so while one of you where analyzing the wards for the slight chance of a trick, one of you went to check if it was me. I knew no one had ordered that particular potion in months... You both came here looking for me. But why!" Harry's hand had stopped petting Seilan and Draco had risen "Harry..." But the boy was having none of it. "Seven years... Oh Merlin! Seven years! Please don't... Oh Hera, Marduk and Merlin! You're not serious!" Both men looked slightly guilty and sad at the outburst, Draco flinching at the words, it finally clicking for Harry._

"_You're vampires."_

The outrage and confusion was clear on Harry's face, as well as the 'busted' and prepared looks on both Dracos and Severus' faces. The boys words reverberated and hung in the air, the tension palpable as the din of emotion raced in the room. Harry was panting from his yelling, the absolute need to laugh hysterically and cry was pushing at him, and with his words hanging in the moment- he began to laugh. It was brief, but loud, and then he continued "Seven years! You've got to be kidding! Why- h-HOW! Seven bloody fucking years!" rage began to well within him "Im your fucking mate! Oh, but not one! Two_men_. Oh how I should have just off-ed myself!" Draco tried to cut in "Ha-" but the boy was having none of it.

"I just can never be normal! More of a freak! What else? HUH! What else do you have for me? You wait the entire triad mating time to come fucking tell me - not even tell me before hand- but now!" He inhaled sharply- his voice quivering- tears spilling from his eyes "Lets not tell potty we're his mates- HIS LIFE FUCKING MATES- lets just wait the entire seven fucking year period, chance letting us all die because you didn't want Harry fucking Potter! ...and now you just waltz in thinking 'the little Griffindore wont let anyone die, to noble.' oh! Fucking OH! Did you really EVEN THINK OF THAT! What in the name of the seven hells did you think that would be Alright! Let the timid lion just go with it! Well fuck you!"

"FUCK YOU! Fuck you if you think everything will be peachy fucking keen with me! Fuck both of you! Fuck your needs, fuck your wants, fuck life- JUST. FUCK. EVERYTHING! Go away! Go away and get out if that's all you want from me- to save your Damn lives!" His breath sped up- forming in raged pants as he continued to scream at the two spy's "I don't care what the hell you have to say! I hope you both go to hell! When is the fucking period over! When will this be over! ILL THROW A FUCKING PARTY! What the fuck do you want me to do! Strip down and have a fucking orgie! Right here! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

The two men flinched as the boy began regressing, becoming repetitive, shaking with the force of his yells. "Why haven't you left? LEAVE! Go away! I don't want you! I don't want either of you so just go the fuck away! AWAY! AWAY, AWAY, A-fucking-WAY! I don't need this! I could have done just fine ALONE! Do you here me! ALONE! I don't need this, don't need you, don't need this wretched life and I most certainly need fucking MATES! GO AWAY!" he let out a choked sob "Go away!" He inhaled sharply, his voice squeaking as he did so "Go away!" his voice was cracking, throat obviously raw, as he sobbed "Go... please! Just-" sob "-Go-o-oooo..." His voice trailed off as he began to sob.

"I c-.. I-" another sharp inhale "I ca-" sob "cant... can't... I-..." He broke off in another sob and buried his face in his hands crying and shaking- borderline on a panic attack. Sadly, Draco and Severus exchanged a look of hurt, gazing at there intended mate. They both knew it was a bit much- it could always be.

The vampric ways where not the most well liked- hell! Vampires where not well liked for there dark nature- but still... _But nothing_.

The vampric laws and ways where clean cut, simple as that. Two mates, within a year of the submissive's coming of age where to mate... or die. The acception being if your intended had not seen the light of the world you inhabited. Hence a mate dying before there mate was in exsitance, said other mate having to go through life just to die to see there mate. Triad bonds where special though. The duo-mate rules and ways still applied but if two mates found there way together after one, or both come or have came into inheritance had seven years time to find and mate with the third intended, or all three mates die Whether who was bonded or not. The downside was that is a vampire knew he or she had two mates and had not found them within the year of there coming of age, if all intended at the time- they would die as well as there mates.

The partial upside was that if two mates had bonded within a triad the bond time was extended for five more years (the rules applied for more that three mates as well) but after the six years had been completed the third intended must be recognized by both already bonded mates, or a withdraw presents itself and that could last for several years. There was a crucial part though, if two dominates had bonded without a third submissive the submissive would recoil, and delve within his or herself manifesting from explicit sexual need, depression, to suicide, the ailments ranging far and wide.

...and for any of them to think about the rules and ways... it was painful. To know that the dom-dom bonding occurred already, leaving Harry as the submissive who had been in serious withdraw merely a few years ago. It was a wounder the boy was not insane... but then again it was Harry Potter.

The ways continued, possessive dominants, the laws gave dominate and sub-dominate mates all the leverage and back up to slaughter entire continents if there mate was threatened in any way, shape or form, the obvious need for donors until mates where produced... but the hugest of them all being the bodily feat a vampire could take.

...because once a vampire found there mate, their magic produced and let flow blood of their own for there submissive mate.... and that left Severus and Draco not at that point, the two still having to hunt because of their missing submissive-Harry.

They both understood back in Hogwarts that they where mates after Draco coming into his inheritance. The day of the blondes inheritance they where bonded, and after there sixth year found Harry was there mate. The spent that year arguing with each other and fate. The year after that was spent in agony and pining- scheming... but it all went to waste, for their plan of introducing it all to Harry at Hogwarts graduation was plummeted downhill... because Harry had made a hasty escape. From there on they spent searching.

...and now that they had finally found there precious and beautiful mate... the boy thought they had intentionally ran and stayed away until it was necessary, and it broke both Severus' and Dracos hearts. Said blondes eyes filled with tears at the proceedings and by the time Harry's sobbing and wailing had come to a silent sniffling Severus had made a point to push Harry's hand out of the way and cup his face, brushing the tear tracks sideways as he run his thumbs across Harry's cheeks. His eyes where alight with understanding, his mouth in a soft sad smile as he whispered soothingly "Harry... No. You misunderstand my beautiful jewel."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand, squeezing lightly, and he chimed in "We did not mean to hurt you... not at all, my love, not at all." Severus caressed the lions face "We have loved you for so long, Harry..." Severus was having a hard time holding his tears in, the little droplets pooling at the rims of his eyes as he continued "Your graduation... we- we where going to tell you... make you believe us... how much we lo-ove-..." He choked at his words and stilled himself, clenching his teeth in attempt to not cry, and thankfully Draco took up telling the tail

"How much we truly love you... Harry... we spent years searching for you, we really did. It was agonizing not having you by our side... to hold and care for." The blonde gripped his shirt, over his heart and clenched his fist, an emotional overload welling inside of him. "The times your anger and sadness where to much to bear for you... we felt it- we felt it all. And we so desperately wanted to help you and comfort you. We could forget ourselves just for you, my sweet. We could." tears began to trail down his cheeks and he kissed Harry's cheek before he stifled a whimper.

Severus sniffed lightly and looked deep within those beautiful green eyes he loved so much and smiled with so much love Harry felt like he would break- when in truth Severus and Draco where crumbling inside just to look at the boy, and being able to touch him making them so high. The need so painfully sweet. "Harry..." the mans voice was just a whisper, and Draco had to follow "Harry." the mans voice was deep and velvet sugar as they repeated the montra with such love " Harry...Harry... my sweet... Harry... my jewel...my Harry..."

Harry held his breath at the feelings he was receiving. Severus leaned in and brushed a kiss again Harry's cheek, prying himself away from his beloved with effort... but they both gave in and began showering Harry's face in sweet little butterfly kisses, making the boys eyes flutter shut briefly. The kisses slowly came to a painfully slow stop.

They leaned in and pressed there foreheads to each side of Harry's before they whispered in unison "We will never leave you again." and Harry gave a soft smile before letting more tears slip down his cheeks, a soft cry leaving his lips at the pure happiness he could finally feel. Draco leaned into the boy, wrapping his arms around the little lions torso sideways, Severus pulling Harry into his arms, making the Griffindore hug Severus back, the emotion coursing through them through the air and the contact they had. Harry received two kisses then, from atop and on the back of his head.

He let a silent sob rack his body as he clung to his mates whispering an emotional montra of "Im sorry... so,so sorry..."

...Severus and Draco didn't need the words though. They understood what there precious was going through, they knew even without this they loved Harry more than anything... and it would always stay that way forever.

Forever with the beautiful Griffindore.

… but what would Tomorrow bring? ...And there was only one way to find out.

Lay in blissful peace with there mate... stay with him and never let go again, they would repay the lost time... but in the meantime the moment was settled and a beautiful sight to behold. There mate accepting them, wrapped in a cocoon of pining fulfilled where there little love... they would let the night bring them the next day.

_**A/N: I think I've outdone myself. I've never incorporated so much emotion into just one chapter. :) Tell me how you like it? Oh! By the way, I was listening to a song called breath easy by Blue when I wrote this. So, check the song out, okay? I find it to be a very great song. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A VOICE TO REMEMBER**_

_**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, as per usual.**_

_**This chapter is thanks to Nixie02 and Simple Sensation, because whoever the heck you guys/gals are, your penn names did wonders for my imagination... so thank you.**_

_**This chapter is also dedicated to a random kid I saw on the street this morning. 'Cause some dude with a milkshake bumped into someone rude woman and dropped it and this little kid offered him his milkshake. :) How cute and considerate, right?**_

Harry couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but he knew now he had two warm bodies on either side of him in what felt like his bed. He panicked for a brief moment- letting his training kick in, he steadied his breath and struggled with the blanket to look like he couldn't get comfortable in his sleep. He let his senses tell him everything. Two bodies... Seilan wasn't big enough to feel like two... The people beside him where not breathing... and very still. Where they onto him? Why couldn't he just remember? He hurriedly made a checklist in his head. '_Bed, cover...'_- he moved his feet- '_duvet, boxers... what the hell am I missing...?'_

Harry turned his head to his right and snuggled into his pillows, the person smelled of sweets... candy- chocolate to be precise- with a hint of fluffiness, cotton candy, was it? Accompanied by a dousing of light cologne. A very delicate, but controlling scent. He slowly stretched his neck, exposing it before drooping it to his right- inhaling- he smelt flowers- lilacs or lily's, a sweet herb... but what was it? Thyme? A citrus-y fruit... lemons? No... oranges, and a musky delicately strong sugary fragrance of some sort... perhaps tea... and something he just couldn't put his finger on for some reason.

The scents smelt so good to him- like the best food- and as the aromas washed over him he felt his cock begin to harden, his equally measured breaths wavered, and he shifted, and with his manhood trapped between his thighs, put his legs to good use and squeezed the growing appendage between his legs. He let out a groan, and withing seconds he recognized the scents.

He halted any and all movement, but his penis had other ideas and grew even harder at the realization, tenting his blanket, his breathing stopping completely. The sweet controlling one was Draco, while the other was Severus. He remembered now... Last night, when ha had awoken he screamed at the two men... The two men had confronted, righted and put themselves into Harry's picture before he cry-ed himself to sleep in the arms of his two intended's.

He shivered at the thoughts having two mates brought him, and let out his held breath, the inhalations becoming shallow like the exhalations. He let himself calm to a modicum level of the word and let his eyes flutter open to see the soft, less aged face of his once professor gazing at him with glassy eyes. The moment led to Severus' hand stroking small circles on the left side of his hip. He felt a twitch of fingers on the right side of his hip and looked to his left to hear Draco inhale deeply, before his eyes blinked open with a mist covering the blonde mans visual eye.

Harry felt the blanket, which was just covering his groin, shift as the two hands of the men on either side of him tightly griped him before two strong forces tried to pull him in opposite directions. Both men soon pulled themselves closer to Harry, caressing both sides of his hips, making him shiver and go limp beneath their touch. While inside, Harry was screaming at himself.

_'what the fuck! Move!'_ he commanded his body, but still he did not move. He summoned as much power he could and willed his body to move- but still- nothing! _'what the hell is wrong with me! Mo-..ve...'_ his inner battle being cut off as Dracos hand moved further up to his stomach _'dammit! Not there!'_ ...and it was like his thoughts where being heard and he was being toyed with, because Severus' hand then ventured lower,under the blanket, caressing down Harry's thigh. The man groaned at the dual sensations he was receiving _'aah~! Fuck!'_ the two men took that as a sign to continue- and continue they did.

Draco drew patterns that seemed like lazy shapes, but Harry's hyper-awareness told him that Draco, in fact, was touching him in measures amounts in common erogenous points on Harry's chest, but carefully avoiding his nipples. Severus on the other hand was lightly kneading his palm into the top of Harry's thigh as he brushed his fingers lightly across the inside of Harry's thigh. The combination made Harry's mouth open in a lazy 'O' as he panted. _'not- why! Sto-... no!'_ Harry's eyes opened wide as Dracos and Severus movements became briefly synchronized. Severus fingers delved deeper between the small crevice the mans thighs made- getting oh so close to his sack, Dracos fingers drawing slow circles around his nipple.

The tingles of pleasure had Harry so close to the edge and like a sudden wave the two men delved for there prizes. Dracos fingers brushed over one of Harry's nipples, Severus' hand caressing his sack. Draco pinched the mans nipple, pulling and twisting lightly as Severus gently caressed his sack, nudging it before wrapping his fingers around it- kneading it ever so lightly. It was all making Harry teeter so close to the edge, his hard member throbbing with need.

In a soft movement the two men shifted, there hands leaving him- making Harry whimper- but before he knew it his boxers where being removed, and a set of hands where running up his thighs. Two mouths attached themselves to each of his nipples as fingertips brushed his sack before the hands grabbed his cock- one on top of the other and began to stroke him.

Harry cried out at the overwhelming sensation and gripped the sheets where his hands where trapped, bucking his hips upwards as the stroking grew faster.

A stroke at the top, a squeeze and the base.

A short stroke, a palm rubbing the tip.

A long stroke, fist twisting at the top accompanied by a tug at his sack.

Fingers squeezing one by one as the other hand would stroke so teasingly slow.

The variation soon died to a fast paced pumping, slick hands working his member as tongues and teeth played at his nipples. He moaned as the mouths _sucked_ and hands pumped. He quickly shot a hand between his legs and pressed hard between his balls and his anus- the two men detaching there moths to look at the man and then a sudden surge shot through him and his body convulsed. Harry screamed his orgasm and arched his back painfully as the two men watched, amazed, staring at the moaning and convulsing man on the bed.

The emerald eyed beauty's orgasm lasted at least twenty seconds before his body became lax and he collapsed back onto the bed with a 'thud'. Both men groaned at the sight as Harry started coming down from his high, panting heavily as his hand slipped from between his legs to his chest as Severus and Draco retracted there hands to finds them clean.

The two men where practically sweating, looking the man over as he lay lax on the bed. Both men's fangs gleamed as they panted open mouth- just as harry- salivating at the sight the man made there- sprawled out on the bed.

It took Harry a few moments to catch his breath and immediately Draco asked "Gods, do you always come like that?" his voice was husky, fangs showing every time the blonde opened his mouth and Harry shivered "Most-..." he gulped down a breath of air "Most of the time." Severus then took to nuzzling the mans neck "Harry..." the ex-teacher practically moaned and it made Harry shiver. Draco, following his other lover nuzzled the other side of Harry's neck.

They layed there a few seconds before Harry jerked, Severus and Draco having began laving at his neck. He froze and held his breath, fearing the vampires not being able to stop themselves. He felt two hot waves of breath waft over his neck and couldn't help but tip his head back at the sensation. Twin growls echoed through the room... and just as fang touched skin... Harry yelped, being quickly levitated away and put into a protective bubble.

Harry whipped his head around but only go to see Severus and Draco standing, hissing at the floor on the other side of the bed. The loud hissing continued as the two vampires moved slowly back. After a while of the slow dance that included hissing Harry saw Seilan backing the two vampires away and tword the bed as the large snake backed its way in front of Harry in a protective stance.

All of a sudden Harry wanted to laugh. Seilan was protecting him, and Severus and Draco where backing off because of the snake... but why? Between angry hissing Seilan hissed at Harry

_**~Little one, are you alright! I went to hunt and the two...~ **_the snake his furiously at the two men **_~Vampires~_** the snake spat the word with disgust _**~Attack you. I should have never left. Is little master Alright? I should have know they where vampires!~**_

Harry didn't know what to do or say at the moment but managed _**~Sei.... no... There- oh gods!~**_He put his hands in his face before moving his hand, revealing his red face as he hissed loudly _**~Sei, no! There my mates!~**_ all the hissing in the room abruptly stopped at the deceleration.

_**~What?~**_ Seilan asked stunned and Harry nodded **_~Sei...I-...~_** the snake looked at the two vampires and then back at Harry. _**~They will prove themselves.~**_ Harry, now stunned at his long-time companions hissing glanced at his intended mates before looking at his pet **_~What?~_** the shield around Harry was lowered and Seilan hissed at Harry to tell them about what the snake said... and as soon as Harry uttered the words both Severus and Draco looked at the snake, and in unison growled "He will be ours!"

_**A/N: Man do the twists just keep coming! I was planning on leaving a big cliffy at Harry was pulled out of bed... but I decided not to be mean. Enjoy. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A VOICE TO REMEMBER**_

_**A/N: So I haven't got many comments about this story in a while... I'm a bit irked I couldn't work on this story for a while... I kinda lost it with most of my files... but I found it! :) Oh! I'm looking for a beta, if anyone is interested...**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my domme Etta for giving me a wonderful Idea to continue with. :)**_

Harry walked into his small kitchen and plopped down at his kitchen table- he stared at the opposite wall momentarily before letting his body, and head, fall forward to make a loud resounding 'thud' on the table he was sat in front of- a dull pain coursing through his head, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

He cursed lightly and turned his head to face sad eyes on the doorway to his living room- sighing lightly as he gazed into the darkness of his second least favorite room in his...house. He had went through so much emotion in the last two days, and was emotionally exhausted. He didn't know what to do.

He left- left his mates to suffer, making himself suffer without his mates... but he didn't know! So, was he really to blame? No- he couldn't possibly be blamed for things he didn't know. What irked Harry more then anything was the fact he _didn't_ know. How could he_ not know_! It was absurd! He exhaled heavily and closed his eyes, just sitting in comfortable silence for a while- thinking.

His thoughts rushed through him before he opened his eyes slowly. _That's right._ He thought, _It makes perfect sense, obviously._ He was just so tired to be more..._anything_ about his realization. He didn't even want to call himself stupid or cry- he didn't have the energy. Severus and Draco where both vampires and able to sense him. Harry's creature inheritance didn't let him detect those things, so he couldn't sense them at all- unless he took a potion or cast a spell to see if he had mates- and he did not do that.

It wasn't no ones fault... no... it was slightly his own- no. He settled on it was just a coincidental mistake- just the flow of things. He huffed at the thought and wondered where Sei was- if he was still with his mates. He shivered at calling Severus and Draco his mates- the feeling not unpleasant- just slightly foreign.

He picked his head up from the table with strangled huff and stood, bypassing the door to the living room straight to the few steps that led to the hallway his bedroom was connected to. He noticed his bedroom door was slightly ajar, a dim light seeping through and shrugged it off as he kept walking tword his room- only rushing to the door when he saw a flash of purple, several other colors following- ripping open the door to see a right scene in front of him.

Sei was in an up-right position, hissing and dripping venom from his mouth- Severus and Draco facing the large snake, the blonde man holding his bleeding arm as he snarled and hissed at Seilan.

Harry's eyes brought him to the sight of his snake's tail wrapped protectively around a dingy white bundle and instantly Harry's nerves frayed and fell apart- rushing over to Sei's tail he saw his Noil- injured and whimpering.

Tears spilled from his eyes as the hissing in the room stooped, the pitter-patter of Seilan's venom dripping still being heard as he took his pet into his hands- hugging him against his chest- pressing a little tighter and instantly began speaking an incantation.

Severus and Draco watched in slight amazement at the threat they had taken down was nurtured by their mate- saved by their mate. The two vampires growled in unison as the form of the threat- a white kitten- morphed into that of a humanoid: a Noil- a shape shifter. Both Severus and Draco had to instantly restrain themselves as a stab of jealousy ripped through both of them. At that time Harry let out a huge breath- the Noil's eyes opening to reveal bright purple.

The Noil looked up at Harry and ran a hand over his cheek "Harry." The male shape shifter in his arms spoke, a smile spreading across his face. Instantly he felt a flood of relief coarse through him- the shape shifter jumping up out of his arms- springing into a battle stance and growling at the two vampires in the room.

Harry sprang up next to him and pulled the former white kitten roughly away from his mates, checking him over thoroughly before glaring at the pale boy in front of him "Lanus." Harry's voice was stern- the pale boy growling at the name "Harry! Don't you dare! Sei was spitting venom at those _things_! They where the threat! _They_ attacked _me_!"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes "Okay, anyways. Severus, draco- let yourself heal you big oaf, I know your stopping the process-" Draco pouted- letting his arm heal instantly- the skin back to normal within seconds "This is Lanus." He gestured to the shape shifter "Lanus, This is-" but he was cut off by the very person he was speaking to "Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. From Master Ranus' coven. I know."

Draco cut in instantly "Then why did you attack us if you know who we are!" Lanus rolled his eyes "Just because I know you dosent mean I agree with your _Master._" He took a large breath of air through his nose and tensed, turning to Harry. "I guess I _do_ agree with your master." Harry looked away sheepishly and Lanus growled "When where you going to tell me?"

Harry whipped his head around "You where the one _rudely_ scenting them. I was going to tell you after I invited you for some tea." Instantly Lanus' eyes widened "Tea?" He asked and Harry glared "Now I don't think I want the company."

The two men glared at each other as Severus and Draco lowered themselves into a less defensive state- seeing as their mate was acquainted to the piece of trash Noil there where looking at. Seilan venomously hissed at the two vampires then and Harry glanced over at them- hissing lightly- Seilan cautiously making his way over to Harry, hissing something.

Harry sighed and glared at Severus and Draco "Do not speak that way about the people I care for." His tone was cold and stern, Lanus snickering before Harry turned to him, the boys glare fading into an amused expression before Lanus hugged him. "Its good to see you Harry." He spoke evenly- kissing the boy square on the lips before backing away "Lets go get that tea, now shall we?" The shape shifter sticking his tongue out at the two vampires before following Harry and Sei out of the room.

They made their way into the kitchen- two seething vampires on their tail. Once inside the room Draco practically cornered Lanus, Severus approaching Harry and speaking to him "Who is this person you so care for? This Lanus? Why is there an abomination like a Noil in your mere presence?" At that Harry's temper flared, the boy verging on an outburst as he angrily growled:

"Apparently your master- Ranus is the one who _Bit_ Lanus- turning him into an outcast in the Noil relm. Your _previous master_ violated him." His glare was hard- stinging Severus as Draco got to watch the man he had cornered drop his face and stared at the floor before he shoved Draco out of the way in favor of yelling at Harry "Their kind don't fucking care! They don't need to know that!"

Harry practically roared as he yelled "They do if their my mates! I don't want them to hurt you!" He was panting by then- shaking with anger. Severus and Draco assembled by Harry's side momentarily before they paused- growling menacingly at Lanus before turning to Harry- but stopped before they touched him.

Severus' eyes glowed red- growling out "Why is there a bond between you and-..._him_?" Harry- though still angry- looked away and at Lanus- who had the look of getting caught on his face. Severus growled again and Harry looked up at his mate quickly "What bond?" His answer earned him a glare and Lanus coughed so Harry continued "...because of your lovely former master Lanus has vampric tendencies. He needs blood and...im his donor.. whats so wrong with that?"

Harry looked to Lanus to see him looking away from him- was there really something wrong in being a donor? Severus and Draco turned to glare at Lanus and Lanus spoke up "In vampric lore, Harry... Even another species who is changed can bind themselves to a human or wizard. There is a donor bond between us and that apparently is breaking law for someone who has a vampire mate."

Lanus paused "To get rid of that bond I must be purged of all of your blood." Harry tilted his head and looked up at Severus "... but my blood is the only thing inside you... isn't it?" He looked to Lanus "That would be killing you." The shape shifter sighed and looked at Harry "No Harry. It wouldn't. My species blood is suppressed because of the newly added vampric genes. Your blood is fused with those genes, so by purging me of your blood- my cells can multiply at a quick rate."

He paused "...because I was bitten by Ranus I needed human or wizard blood because my species blood- my blood- was put under suppression. If your blood is removed the suppression may be removed. I can feed myself." Harry's eyes widened "Why haven't you done it before!" Severus spoke then "To purge him of your blood has consequences. In the vampire world- to purge someone of blood there has to be a spell placed on them which has to be consummated, and that is forbidden with another species changeling."

Harry, confused, looked at Draco, the boy answering his silent question "Consummation is in the form of sex, Harry."

The brunette froze, feelings swirling inside him as he looked between his mates and his friend... He started to answer, stuttering out "...b-but..." when Lanus spoke up "I guess this is a good time to mention we've had sex?" Two roars filled the room- and before anyone knew it Severus and Draco where lunging at Lanus- fangs and claws extended- eyes red- ready to kill.

_**A\N: So there you go. Ya gots a new character and the story is progressing nicely. :) So I was wondering if that was considered a cliff-y? No? *snickers* So, I've been typing my butt off... I gots nothing good to do beside write since I moved... Aha... anyways... BAI-BAI! :)**_


	7. Iiiiim baaaack!

Hello Everyone! Aren't you glad to see me!? =) I am. ^^ I am so so SO sorry that I have not updated this in a while! =( Buuuuuut Guess what story is getting re-done!? THIS ONE! I hope you guys and gals aren't too mad with me. =/ Well, I decided this story needed to be re-done and I'm getting back to it! So, please be patient with me… some more. _ I'm gonna try and read over all of my stories again, and work on two or three at a time. I've decided this one, as well as two other fic.'s are the ones ill be working on. This ones going to be a lot slower as well as one other because I've planned to re-do them completely. (They're not written the way I want and the plot just went everywhere in my head.) so, im going to be slowing it down from when I started. I hope you guys and gals are as excited as I am for this. =)


End file.
